Problem: Assume this first statement is true: If I go to the Yankees game, I will have a hot dog. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If I don't go to the Yankees game, I will not have a hot dog.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the converse of the original statement. The converse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.